twdanielsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vatos
"Vatos" is the fourth episode of the first season of The Walking Dead Rewrite. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. Plot Rick's mission to Atlanta is jeopardized when things go awry. Jim becomes unhinged in camp. Synopsis Andrea and Amy sit in a canoe on the quarry lake fishing. Amy holds an umbrella to protect herself from the sun. An argument starts over the type of fishing knot their father used. They realize that their father taught them different fishing knots based on Andrea's need to catch the fish, and Amy's need to throw them back. Both women are on the verge of tears before Andrea recalls their father's rule if you cry that it will scare the fish away. Amy asks Andrea if she thinks that their father is alright, suggesting that maybe if he survived last time they saw him. Andrea gives her a sorrowful look as they break the rule anyway. Amy adds that she is happy that her sister survived and wouldn't be able to live without her. Andrea who was nearly killed by Ed Peletier, says she will deal with Ed very soon, while hugging her sister. Nearby, on top of his RV, Dale is keeping watch. He looks through his binoculars and in a field above the campsite, he sees Jim furiously digging holes into the ground with a shovel. Dale decides to go to Jim. On the rooftop in Atlanta, an enraged Daryl Dixon has just discovered his brother Merle's severed hand on the ground. He angrily points his crossbow at T-Dog, who doesn't show any fear. T-Dog insists that Daryl should do what he has to do, facing the death. Daryl eventually relents when Rick pulls his revolver out and aims it at him, telling him that he doesn't care if every walker in the city hears him shoot it. Daryl puts his crossbow down and asks T-Dog for a do-rag in which he proceeds to fold up Merle's hand and place it in Glenn's backpack. While T-Dog is grabbing the hacksaw and the numerous other tools from Dale's toolkit on the rooftop, Daryl follows the trail of Merle's blood along the rooftop. Back at the campsite, Dale approaches Jim in the fields, who refuses to respond as he digs what appear to be graves. Dale's concern mounts quickly when Jim won't take a drink of water, despite the intense summer heat. Amy and Andrea, meanwhile, present the group with their lines of fish — a huge catch. Morales thanks the women, expressing gratitude that his children will have food to eat. Carl asks them if they could teach him how to fish like that, and Lori says she wouldn't argue with that, impressed by the womens' efforts. Dale interrupts the excitement to express concern over Jim, and points him out still furiously digging graves on the hilltop in the fields. Shane and Morales decide to help Dale with Jim. In Atlanta, Daryl shoots another walker with his crossbow and notes that his brother managed to kill two walkers in the room "one-handed." The trail of blood leads Daryl, Rick, Glenn, and T-Dog to a kitchen, where Sterno cans burn next to an iron steak weight crusted with skin — the result, they speculate, of Merle cauterizing his stump. Daryl says only Merle is able to kill himself. The broken window leading to the fire escape tells them that Merle left the building. Rick agrees to help Daryl search the streets for his brother. When they look to T-Dog and Glenn to see if they're in, T-Dog insists that they also should search for the guns. At camp, Shane and Morales approach Jim, who still won't explain why he's digging. Morales tries to calm Jim down and tells him he's scaring the people in the camp, especially his kids and Shane orders Jim to take a break. Jim challenges him due the fact that Shane beat Ed's face bloody. Then, Jim swings his shovel at Shane, who tackles him. Subdued, Jim cries over the death of his wife and two sons. Jim tells the both men that the only fact that he survived so far that walkers were busy eating his family, while he starts to cry about his loss. In an abandoned office above the department store in Atlanta, Glenn outlines a plan to retrieve Rick's bag of guns on an old whiteboard. Daryl will watch his back from the store's alley, while Rick and T-Dog cover a second alley that is two blocks away. Either way, Glenn says, he'll have a safe place to run. The men agree with his well-constructed plan, and Daryl asks him, what he did before the world went to hell. Glenn looks to Daryl and answers that he delivered pizzas. Glenn and Daryl climb down the ladder to the alley, and Glenn drops his backpack while Daryl stays behind to cover him. Meanwhile, T-Dog thanks Rick for saving him earlier, from Daryl and Merle. Rick says that Daryl will get over it someday and that T-Dog can coexist with the Dixon brothers. On the street, Glenn runs towards the tank. Walkers are waking up all around him, but he grabs the bag — and Rick's hat — without much trouble and heads back toward Daryl. In the alley, a teenager, Miguel, sneaks up on Daryl from behind. Daryl quickly turns and trains his crossbow on the teen, interrogating him about his brother Merle and telling him to be quiet. Miguel screams, "¡Ayudame!" (Help me!) in Spanish despite Daryl's warnings. Rick and T-Dog, hearing Miguel's screams, head for the alley. Daryl is jumped by two men, Jorge and Felipe, who have also come for the guns — with which Glenn has just arrived to the alley. He turns to run the other way but the men grab him and start beating him. They take the bag of guns. Daryl fires an arrow into Felipe's hindquarters, causing him to drop the bag while yelling in pain. Felipe and Jorge instead grab Glenn, throw him in a getaway car while fighting off walkers and drive off, leaving Miguel and the guns behind. Daryl shuts the gate in the alley to keep out the walkers before turning on the teenager. Rick and T-Dog arrive just in time to pull Daryl off Miguel as Daryl explains that his friends took Glenn. Taking Miguel with them, Rick grabs the bag of guns, and his hat, and they head back up the ladder to the roof. At camp, Shane and Morales have tied Jim to a tree and is offering him water. Unlike earlier when Dale offered him a drink, this time, Jim accepts it. Lori, Miranda and Carol are doing schoolwork at a table nearby with Carl, Sophia, Eliza and Louis. The women share a short talk about their husbands where Miranda drops the first name of her husband - Alexander. Shane tells Jim he's going to keep him tied to the tree until he no longer thinks Jim's a danger to himself or others. Jim apologizes for scaring the children, and Lori forgives him on account of sunstroke. Dale asks why he was digging. Jim says he had a reason but can't remember it and thinks it was a dream he had last night. He tells Carl that the boy was in his dream, and that his dad was there, too. Carl and Jim talk a little bit about Rick. Jim asks Carl if he's worried about his dad. Carl responds he is sure that his dad will return no matter what. Lori tries to end the conversation but Jim continues. Jim acknowledges the strength and actions of Rick doing for the group. Shane agrees with Jim before distracting Carl, Sophia, Elia and Louis. He asks in the round if anyone wants to go fish and the children run off behind him with Carol, Miranda and Dale. Lori approaches Jim once everyone leaves, and he tells Lori that she is a good mother for Carl and lucky to have a husband like Rick, to which Lori agrees. Back inside the abandoned office building, Rick's looking for answers while a confused T-Dog wonders what they've gotten themselves into. Daryl's still seething over Glenn's kidnapping and getting jumped by Miguel's men. Miguel points out Daryl jumped him first, demanding to know what he did with his brother. Miguel further insults him by making jokes about Merle's name. Daryl threatens Miguel by throwing Merle's severed hand in his lap, telling him that's what happened to the last guy who crossed him. Miguel cowers and Rick throws Daryl off him. He just wants to know where to find Glenn, and he manages to convince Miguel to take them to him. Miguel leads Rick, Daryl and T-Dog to an abandoned factory, where the leader of the group, Guillermo, emerges. Rick proposes trading Miguel for Glenn, but has no interest in giving up his bag of guns. With T-Dog aiming a scoped rifle at his head from a nearby rooftop, Guillermo demands the bag of guns, threatening to kill Glenn if they don't hand it over. Guillermo offers two options, as his men emerge carrying weapons. They shove Glenn on the edge of a rooftop, his mouth covered with tape and his hands tied behind his back. Guillermo tells if Rick will return with his guns and Miguel that everyone will be safe but otherwise the Vatos are ready to defend themselves from Rick and his group. Rick and the group retreat to a nearby foreman's office, where Daryl argues that the guns are more valuable than Glenn — but Rick insists he owes more than that to him. Rick says he will do the same for Glenn, loading his shotgun while he recalls what Glenn did for him when he was stuck inside the tank. Rick knows how dangerous the mission could be, that he might get killed when he goes back to the factory, and tells Daryl and T-Dog to head back to the campsite. They refuse to let him go alone and also take note that they wouldn't know what to tell his family, so they too load their guns and grab Miguel. Rick escorts him in to the warehouse carrying the guns on his back. Rick cuts Miguel loose and demands Guillermo hand over Glenn. Guillermo tells Rick that he's going to chop up Glenn and feed him to his three vicious man-eating dogs. Rick is ready to fight the Vatos. Guillermo's men raise their guns in response. An old woman wearing a nightgown, Abuela, shuffles into the middle of the standoff, asking Felipe for help with "Mr. Gilbert." She notices Rick's uniform and begs him not to take Felipe away, saying he's turned his life around and they need him here. Rick tells the old woman that Felipe is helping him find a missing person. The old woman tells him that Glenn is safe, taking Rick's hand. Abuela leads Rick into a nursing home auditorium, where several elderly people and Glenn are grouped around an asthmatic man. Felipe helps the man with an inhaler. Guillermo's "three vicious dogs" are teacup-sized chihuahuas, and they yap at the group as the survivors realize what's really going on. Rick pulls Guillermo aside and tells him, and insists that he is the biggest dumbass he ever met so far since he would have killed everyone in the building. Guillermo explains he was only trying to protect the food and medicine for the residents. The staff abandoned the patients, Guillermo explains, leaving only himself, the building custodian, and Felipe, a nurse, behind. People will trickle in to check on their grandparents, and suddenly he's the leader of a group of young men, women, and the elderly. Guillermo wonders why the people look to him for leadership. Rick says with tears in his eyes that Guillermo gives the people hope, handing him some of his guns and ammunition. Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, and Daryl walk back to the cube van, and Glenn jokes that Rick only came back for his hat, to which Rick smiles. They find the van missing. Rick is sure that this was Merle's act. Daryl predicts that Merle will cause problems in the camp, and they take off running for the hills with no other cars in sight. Back in the camp, the group is preparing for a fish cookout, and Morales proudly shows off the upgraded campfire, with higher rocks to hide higher flames. Carl walks to the tree with Shane, who frees Jim and invites him to the fish fry. Ed, his face bruised and swollen, broods in his tent, declining Carol's invite to join the group for the fish fry. He grabs Sophia's arms and tells her to stay with him, but Carol insists that she and her daughter will be a part of the dinner and they leave. His injuries from Shane's beating are severe. A few minutes later, Andrea comes in and they start to talk. Ed shows no mercy for what he did to her, without looking in her eyes. Andrea threatens Ed with taking revenge what he did to her but don't want to mess things with his family up. Ed calls her a bitch, to which Andrea responds she will show no mercy next time if he tries to kill another person again and leaves Ed behind in thoughts. As they sit around the campfire after dark, Morales asks Dale why he still winds his wristwatch every day. Amy agrees that it's pointless, ever since the world ended. Dale explains its important to keep track, paraphrasing a Faulkner parable about a father giving his son a watch — to keep hope and desire. Amy laughs jokingly about Dale and heads to the RV to use the bathroom. Ed, meanwhile, hears rustling outside his tent. He thinks it's Carol bugging him to join the group, and unzips the flap to yell at her, but instead, he finds a walker. It topples on him, biting his neck as more walkers swarm inside the tent devouring him. Amy emerges from the RV, complaining that they're out of toilet paper, as a walker approaches from behind the door and bites her arm. Amy screams, and Andrea turns to see her sister being attacked, and she looks on in horror as the camp is sent in to a panic. Walkers attack from all directions, grabbing and devouring people all over the campsite. Shane orders Lori to get Carl and everyone else into the RV as he fires his shotgun. Amy screams in pain as a large chunk of her neck is bit by the same walker who bit her arm. Andrea runs for Amy as Jim and Morales beat down walkers with baseball bats. Rick and the others, running toward camp, hear gunshots in the distance and quicken their pace, while back at the RV, Amy is dying from blood loss. Rick, Glenn, Daryl, and T-Dog arrive and quickly shoot the remaining walkers. The survivors begin to catch their breath as Carl runs tearfully into Rick's arms, and Lori looks on, terrified. Andrea cries as she watches her dead sister's body. Amy touches Andrea's face, choking, then falls still. Andrea, sobbing, screams Amy's name as the group looks on in tears. Stunned, Jim speaks that he can remember now why he dig the graves earlier. There are dozens of dead bodies all over the campsite — both humans and walkers — and the group looks upon the carnage in shock. Other Cast Co-Stars * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Adam Minarovich as Ed Peletier * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier * Viviana Chavez-Vega as Miranda Morales * Maddie Lomax as Eliza Morales * Noah Lomax as Louis Morales * Neil Brown Jr. as Guillermo * Noel Gugliemi as Felipe * Anthony Guajardo as Miguel * Gina Morelli as Abuela * James Gonzaba as Jorge Deaths *Jim's Wife (Confirmed Fate) *Jim's Two Sons (Confirmed Fate) *Ed Peletier *Amy Harrison (Alive) *At least 13 unnamed Atlanta camp survivors Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Guillermo. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Felipe. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Miguel. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Jorge. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Abuela. (Alive) *Last appearance of Amy Harrison. (Alive) *Last appearance of Ed Peletier. (Alive) *The title of the episode, "Vatos", refers to the fact that the opposing group that tried to take Rick's bag of guns called themselves, "vatos".